


Everybody knows that the captain lied

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Tales from The Angelic Hitman Saga (very unoriginal of me, I know) [1]
Category: Cykl anielskiego cyngla | Jakub Ćwiek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Everybody sins. And Gabriel smells. No, he stinks.Loki doesn't care. This job is like any other job.





	Everybody knows that the captain lied

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, the title is a song reference, yep. That happens sometimes. :)

Everybody sinned. That really wasn't Loki's concern at all. Nor Sygin's, nor Odyn's, nor Tor's. Nor any Aesir's in Asgard.

Everybody sinned. So what?

Loki certainly never ever before Ragnarek cared about that at all. But that was before Ragnarök/

******  
And now was now.

Trite, but true enough.

**************  
Now, however, he had to, in this work, kill the ones who were planning suicide.

And do other stupid things like that.

Because Angels didn't like dirtying their dainty hands. 

Oh, well. Someday, he would come up at the top. As always. 

Someday, they would see.

Because God isn't in his Heaven, but Loki works part-time, and so, who knows? 

Who knows.

Someday.


End file.
